


Due

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ratings: G, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаус испытывает когнитивный диссонанс, но ваншип всегда важнее, да</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Я просто хочу летать

— Я просто хочу летать, что в этом плохого? – вопрошал Клаус раз за разом гаечный ключ. – Хочу есть бутерброды Лави и иногда общаться с людьми.  
Напряжение между Лави и Татьяной оставалось за гранью его понимания. На невинную просьбу подружиться Лави отреагировала более чем странно, и Клаус, хоть и не понял, но все равно почувствовал себя последней сволочью. Татьяна, во время их аварийной посадки в пустыне, вывалила на него кучу своих проблем, открываясь с неожиданной стороны. Клаус посочувствовал ей, и она воспряла духом. Почему всё то же самое не говорила ей Алисия, тоже приводило Клауса в недоумение. У женщин все так сложно! Сначала они кажутся способными совершить что угодно, но стоит копнуть глубже – и они оказываются похожи на карточный домик, который может развалиться от легкого дуновения ветерка.  
«И этот туда же, — со вздохом подумал Клаус, косясь на подкрадывающегося к нему Дио. — Ему что — Люсиолы не хватает?»  
Но у Дио было существенное преимущество перед девушками: он Клауса своими проблемами не грузил – либо их у беспечного гильдийца не было вовсе, либо он об этом предпочитал не распространяться.  
Клаус понимал Алекса, как никто другой: капитану хотелось иногда выпивать и думать исключительно о мести, а скорбный вид Софии, который то и дело прорывался сквозь ее маску первого помощника капитана, портил атмосферу.  
— Клаус, у тебя что, проблемы? – спрашивал Дио, с улыбкой трогая усталое лицо пилота и темные тени от недосыпа под его глазами.  
— Мне кажется, что я совсем не понимаю людей, — с грустью отвечал Клаус. – Почему-то все стало таким сложным!  
— Я тоже не всегда понимаю людей, — жизнерадостно отзывался Дио, и Клаус в такие моменты невольно проникался к нему симпатией.  
— Вот говорят, что с ваншипом проще, и вообще важнее иметь дело с людьми! – с непривычной горячностью бормотал Клаус, вовсю орудуя инструментами в утробе ваншипа. – Люди понимают друг друга, и это нормально — а ваншип-то как с человеком может объясниться? И почему с людьми общаться важнее, чем с ваншипом? Не человек же поднимает меня в небо, в конце концов!  
Дио согласно кивает, но Клаус, как обычно, не обращает внимания. Клаус не черствый, он просто очень любит свой ваншип и четко сознает свое призвание, все остальное полагая в большей степени малозначимым. Он знает свою цель и делает все, чтобы ее достичь, но что делать, когда сталкиваешься с чувствами – Клаус себе представляет очень слабо, и это очень злит его подругу детства.  
Иметь единомышленника – это ведь очень важно, и он в кои-то веки понимает всю прелесть взаимопонимания, когда Дио дает ему дельные советы и — о, чудо! – не пытается покалечить его инструментами, чем иногда злоупотребляла Лави.  
Лави – прекрасный навигатор и знаток своего дела, но то, что с ней происходило, было за гранью понимания Клауса. Дио же, хоть и тоже во многом существо непонятное, ничего не пытался выжать из пилота.  
Дио тоже не особенно волнуют чувства.  
Зато их обоих волнуют небо и свобода, и это куда важнее.


	2. Чего нет у Гильдии

Дио, улыбаясь, шутливо проводит пальцем по молнии комбинезона Клауса – а пилоту кажется, будто ткани вовсе не существует, и это прикосновение – прямо к коже, минуя все преграды, — отзывается странным чувством внутри него.  
— Я слышал про нравы Гильдии, — начал было говорить Клаус, но тут же замолчал, видя, как улыбка Дио сделалась шире. – Что не так?  
— Тебе раньше не был свойственен интерес к этой теме.  
— Все бывает впервые, — Клаус пожимает плечами, несколько раздосадованный такой реакцией. В кои-то веки решил спросить о том, что действительно взволновало, и получил такой ответ.  
— Ты обиделся, Иммельман? – светлые брови удивленно приподнялись. – Я ведь это просто так сказал. Просто слова, понимаешь?  
— Да понимаю я.  
— Нравы Гильдии кажутся нормальными для меня и могут оказаться неприемлемыми для тебя. Если что, некоторые действия и поступки людей тоже кажутся мне забавными.  
— Чего нет у Гильдии? – вдруг спрашивает Клаус, и лицо Дио тотчас становится задумчивым.  
— Свободы, — растягивая гласные, отвечает гильдиец, – причем, не обладая такой роскошью, мы обманываем себя, что можем обрести ее в любой момент, вот только якобы в ней не нуждаемся. На самом же деле мы вообще лишены свободы. А у тебя чего нет, Иммельман?  
Клаус рассеянно вертит в руках гаечный ключ. Он знал, чего хотел, но чего ему не хватало – это ведь вопрос иного плана, так ведь?..  
— Для меня это сложный вопрос. Я мог бы сказать, что у меня нового ваншипа нет, но пока и старый не особенно меня огорчает. У меня нет разве что ответов на некоторые вопросы, которые меня волнуют. Но, в любом случае, я их найду – рано или поздно, а ты вроде бы и так свободен…  
— Почти во всех смыслах свободен, — улыбается Дио, забавляясь тем, что Клаус совсем не улавливает двусмысленностей.  
Гильдийцы постоянно ищут двойное дно, и он не сказал бы, что люди сильно отличаются от них в этом плане, но Иммельман такой простой… может быть, именно поэтому с ним так забавно общаться. Приятное исключение.  
Клаус, не понимая, почему Дио так весело, хмурится. Гильдийский принц, свалившийся ему на голову, должен бы раздражать – с такими-то манерами – но вызывает глубинное, безотчетное любопытство..  
— Еще у Гильдии нет радости. Все такие застывшие, словно мертвые. Я видел мертвого, когда с Люсиолой вылетал прогуляться. Гильдийцы разговаривают, но… о чем они говорят? Ни о чем. Люди кажутся куда живее моих соотечественников.  
Клаус мотнул головой, отгоняя странную мысль: Дио так близко, что это раздражает. «Ну и ерунда же лезет в голову», — рассеянно думает он. Нужно ваншип чинить, а он вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, словно ждет чего-то от легкомысленного гильдийского принца.  
Дио смотрит на него с непонятным выражением, и Клаус не может понять, хитрость ли это или насмешка. Разговор вроде бы не предполагал подобного, но кто знает, что творится в этой белобрысой голове? Уж точно не Клаус, который испытывает неясное недовольство – так, словно бы его обвели вокруг пальца.  
Пилот надеется, что то, о чем он думает, не отражается на его лице, но усмешка Дио вызывает подозрения относительно этого. «Ну и ладно», — думает Клаус. Ответы на вопросы есть, а что-то странное, витающее в атмосфере, не так важно, как ваншип, требующий починки и внимания пилота.


End file.
